It's to late to apologise
by Kat Neko983
Summary: just a little true story of what happened today


**Oh hey guys I just wanted to tell you this true story of my depressing life**

* * *

Kat was a young girl who lived in Hamel, she attended Elprimary with her two best friends Aisha and Rena. At home she was having troubles so she would talk to Rena for help and all, thinking to run away. Aisha and Rena where 'best' friends but they often had fights.

On Friday 7th of June something horrible happened.

* * *

"Ok can you please hang up these year 1 and year 2 work?" Kat looked at Rena with a smile.

"Sure~!" They both said in unison along with two other people. Rena and Kat where library monitors as Aisha was the school leader. She came in as Rena and Kat where pinning the year 2 works on a board.

"Hey do you think we could become library monitors too?" Rena looked at Aisha.

"Sorry you can't your a school leader." Rena responded sadly.

"So? Abbey and Jacob are school leaders and library monitors."

"Yeah but their parents did something." Kat said to Aisha. Aisha snorted and walked off, she came back a few minutes later with another library monitor but she left the tray of books there.

"Hey Aisha, can you put those books away?" Rena asked Aisha cheerfully.

"Heh sorry but I'm not a library monitor..." Aisha walked away from Rena and Kat.

"What the hell theres no need to be bitchy."

"Calm down Rena."

"I'm serious Kat, theres no need to act bitchy." Kat sighed and continued until the teacher came.

"Hey, miss, can there be two more monitors?"

"I'l have to ask the principal ok?" Kat nodded as the bell rang and Kat and Rena approached Aisha.

"Hey Aisha, miss said you might be able to be a library monitor~" Kat told Aisha.

"I don't want to be a library monitor anymore," Kat looked at Rena.

"But you said you wanted to be a library monitor a moment ago," Aisha shook her head.

"No its ok I don't want to be a library monitor anymore."

"But I already asked miss..." Kat's expression saddened. Aisha walked away with one of their friends. "C'mon we had dance..." Kat and Rena walked out the library to the hall for start their dance lessons again. Kat and Rena where on one side as their other friends were on the other side. The music started as they started dancing. Every time Rena looked at Aisha, she returned a glare to Rena. After that Rena's expression saddened. Kat tried her best to cheer her up but failed. After Aisha said she wasn't doing those things she tried to say sorry to Rena, but Rena refused to accept the apology. Aisha kept saying sorry but Rena was fed up, they always had fights and she didn't want to be sad anymore. Once everything was over Kat and Rena sat by their bags.

"If Aisha is happy and I'm happy I think it's best if we broke up." Kat sat there in shock. Rena started smiling and acting happy, so Kat started acting happy. At the end of school Rena was walking with Kat for a while. Then Rena start crying, "why does everyone have to be so mean to me?!" Rena's eyes teared up. Just so you know Kat cries whenever Rena cries. Kat held back her tears. Tw more of their friends came.

"Whats wrong Rena?!" They came rushing to Rena.

"Don't worry I'm fine its just that Aisha is being mean to me and Kat's the only one being nice to me..." Kat quickly bid her farewells before she started bursting in tears. She explained what happened to one of their friends. Kat went home with her aunty and once she went home she went on her iPad there was a picture of her friend not showing her eyes and underneath it said 'some days its the people you know most that hurt you hard :( if you don't know what happened lets just say I didn't have a good day' Kat started crying...she was one of the toughest people her friends knew and now look at her...she finally broke down. Then Kat got a text message.

* * *

**Rena: Kat **

**Rena: R u there?**

**Kat: yeah**

**Rena: I'm crying**

**Kat: same**

**Rena: I got mascara all ova my shirt**

**Kat: u can wash it dw**

**Rena: My mum got angry**

**Kat: sorry**

**Rena: Then I was in the kitchen and I was about to kill myself**

**Kat: don't**

**Rena: And mt mum saw**

**Rena: And got really angry**

**Rena: She didn't take me to yogurberry**

**Rena: Then I didn't want to eat**

**Kat: ^^ dw**

**Kat: oh**

**Rena: So she started screaming and shouting**

**Kat: why**

**Rena: She probaly wishes I had killed ****myself**

**Kat: dont say that**

**Rena: And that she hadn't stopped me**

**Rena: Now she think I'm crazy**

**Kat: dont say that rena**

**Kat: itll turn out dw**

**Rena: Idk wat to do anymore**

**Kat: same**

**Rena: I was gonna cut my arm but then I'm gonna b a shame to my family**

**Rena: Coz ppl would c all da cuts**

**Kat: yeah**

**Rena: My family hate me enough already**

**Kat: they dont**

**Rena: :(**

**Rena: I'm not hungry**

**Kat: :( lighten up dw**

**Rena: I'm trying to starve myself to death but my mum will get angry**

**Kat: stop trying to kill your self**

**Rena: I wanna die**

**Kat: seriously stop**

**Rena: Do you think that if I kicked the wall really hard that my leg could hurt and I could die?**

**Rena: Like broke my foot**

**Rena: Then die in hospital**

**Kat: NO STOP TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF**

**Rena: And be in heaven**

**Rena: Where Jesus will look after me**

**Kat: stop please**

**Rena: -hugs- I need a hug**

**Kat: -hugs you- dont worry rena**

**Rena: -cries on katsshoulder-**

**Rena: Everthing will get better right**

**Kat: yeah**

**Kat: dont worry**

**Rena: So**

**Kat: so?**

**Rena: :(**

**Rena: Life seems so depressing**

**Kat: yeah**

**Kat: but theres always a positive side**

**Rena: I gtg**

**Rena: Ren bck**

**Kat: kay i have to go too bye**

* * *

After that Kat was depressed, so she thought she might write a fanfction about it, she started typing.

**Oh hey guys I just wanted to tell you this true story of my depressing life**

* * *

**Kat: don't say anything this was a true story that happened to me but I didn't mention the real names of my friends**

**Elsword: if your wondering whats with all the mistakes they were done on ****purpose**

**Raven: bye~**


End file.
